Nikanor
Vladimir Dönitz Nikanor (born March 2nd, 1960) is the sitting Secretary General of the Nordreich's Legislative Cabinet, Das Althing. He was a former High Council member of the Volksleitung as well as the Minister of Foreign Affairs. He was a founder of the Tauberg Pact; along with Kaiser Martens. The two leaders eventually came across the great mind of Der Fuhrer, whom had previously founded the Alliance of Axis Nations (AoAN); and brought his party to the Volksleitung after then AAoN member Magnus Nordir presented him with the project. Along with these great leaders, Nikanor helped establish what was to become the Predecessor of the original Nordreich. Though he suddenly dissapeared only weeks after the formation of the Nordreich, he returned on November 16th, 2010 much to the surprise of his great ally Kaiser Martens. Biography Regarded as one of Cybernations' original German Nationalists, Vladimir Nikanor helped found the Nationalist cause within CN. Upon his return to Cybernations mid November of 2010, Kaiser Martens was confident Nikanor would help the cause he and Martens had started years before. Martens wasted no time greeting Nikanor at Keflavik International Airport. The world had changed significantly from what it was in October of 2006, 4 years prior. Nikanor had much to learn about the new advances in CN Tech; along with rapid changes in CN Politics. Early Years Nikanor was born in Bënerka in Tauberg, Dresden to Julia Dönitz and Dimitri Nikanor, a Sea Mariner. Vladimir had a younger brother, Gunnar. In 1978, Nikanor enlisted in the Royal Dresdanian Navy (Sachsen Marine). He became a sea-cadet (Seekadett) on 4 April. On 15 April 1980, he became a midshipman (Fähnrich zur See), the rank given to those who had served for one year as officer's apprentice and had passed their first examination. On 15 May 1981, Nikanor was commissioned as a Naval Aviator, Ensign. When the Sapinine War of Independence began, he served aboard the Aircraft Carrier RDS Breslau in the Northern Sea. In August 1981, Breslau and the battlecruiser RDS Göben were sold to the Deutsch Marine; the ships were retitled the Licht and the Schatten, respectively. They began operating out of Glücksburg, under command of a young Kaiser Martens, engaging Communist forces in the North Sea. On 22 March 1982, Nikanor was promoted to Lieutenant. When Breslau was put into dock for repairs, he was temporarily assigned as airfield commander at the Keinerkanf Straits. From there, he requested a transfer to the primary air fleet stationed in Tauberg, Dresden. He was assigned to Naval Fighter Squadron 213, which later became Naval Strike Fighter Squdron 213. The Birth of a New Dresden By late 2005, Nikanor had become the Kommander of all Dresdanian Armed Forces. He had achieved the rank of Großadmiral, reserved only for the best of military leadership. On March 3rd, '''The Federal Republic of Dresden' was established by Nikanor and a few of his fellow Generals. Nikanor was made the leader of this new nation, which was necessary following the assassination of the Monarchy two months prior. It didn't take long before war came to the borders of Dresden. Dresden was attacked by the Royal Rhein Dominion Imiate, a bordering nation with considerably less resources than Dresden. Through superior military strategy and technology, the RRDI war lasted but two weeks, and resulted in the utter destruction of the Royal Rhein Dominion Imiate. Germanic Nationalism On the 6th of April, 2006; Nikanor came across a meeting of a few, but very intelligent and organized, German leaders hosting a conference in Berlin. Chief amongst the group was Kaiser Martens, ruler of Deutschland. After several days of discussion, Nikanor had joined in on the push for a greater presence of Germanic Nationalism in the world. It wasn't long before Communist and Socialist alliances began to fear the Germans' presence within CN. On April 7th, 2006; Nikanor formed The Tauberg Pact, one of only a few Germanic Alliances. Upon invite, Kaiser Martens joined The Tauberg Pact and became Co-Commander a day after its formation. Martens eventually introduced Nikanor to Der Fuhrer and Magnus Nordir of the Alliance of Axis Nations. Months later, the Volksleitung was formed. Volksleitung On August 11th, 2006; the Volksleitung came into existence. Unfortunately for Nikanor, the VL had numerous enemies eager to crush the recent spike in German Nationalism, even in the very beginning. The International Communist Party and the Libertarian Socialist Federation were quick to consider offensive action against the VL. Using his position of Minitser of Foreign Affairs, Nikanor was able to calm most of the opposing forces, though some were far too hardline to even consider calming. War was imminent, though for the Volksleitung, it never occured on a large scale. This was due not only to Nikanor's persistence on the necessity of Diplomacy, but also because of Magnus Nordir's reccomendation of a large buildup of military forces to be used as a deterrent. The strategy was incredibly effective. Nordreich & Disappearance Following the Merge of the Volksleitung and The Prussian Federation, the Nordreich came into being. Oddly enough, Nikanor was called to service for his country on October 29th, 2006; only 16 days after the formation of the Nordreich. Nikanor did not return until November 16th, 2010. The world had changed greatly, but after reestablishing contact with former aides and allys, he was confident he could return to the world and help push the Germanic Cause even further. Reformed Nordreich Upon his return, Nikanor was welcomed to the Reformed Nordreich with open arms. He has held several positions within since his return, and has been vital in multiple organizational changes and measures. He helped set up the Nordreich Tech Korps, which is responsible for handling all Tech Deals within the Nordreich. When Lord Tyrion, the former Tech Korps Commander was promoted to the position of Reichsbanker, Nikanor was promoted to the Tecknologie Koordinator position, and was given full operational control of the Tech Korps. He also was instrumental in the March reorganization of the Ministry of Education, and has since essentially ran the Ministry's operations under the leadership of Exige. Using experience gained in the Ministry of Education, he was promoted to the position of Oberst of the Týr Division and currently ensures all new recruits to the Nordreich become accustomed to the ways of the Reich. On April 19th, he was inducted into the Legislative Cabinet of the Nordreich, Das Althing. He was elected by popular vote by his fellow Councilors to be the second quarter Council's Secretary General. He finished his term as the Secretary General of the Athing on June 13th, 2011 when he was announced as the new Minister of Education. Awards Category:Individuals Category:Volksleitung Category:Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood